


Crazy in Lust

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Incubus!Chase [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Incubus!Chase, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia, Trans!Jackie, there is a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Henrik caught his two housemates in the act, and now he can't get them off of his mind. A sly incubus uses that to his advantage, seducing another for his collection.
Relationships: Anti/Chase, Anti/Henrik, Chase/Anti/Henrik, Chase/Henrik, Jackie/Anti
Series: Incubus!Chase [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676404
Kudos: 28





	Crazy in Lust

"Scheisse…" Henrik breathed, averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed, not having expected _this_. He didn't know any of his housemates even had partners, let alone… and for his life he couldn't understand why Jackie and Anti of all unlikely couples were together. But oh did they move in such lustful synchronicity- nipping, tugging, teasing, swallowing each other's moans as they rolled around on Jackie's bed. Sweaty, warm, Henrik could feel their heat from the door as he stood stunned in place, knowing he should look away. The sight was so addicting, captivating, _hot_ … Henrik bit his lip harshly as he felt his body react to the scene.

 _Nein_.

This wasn't happening. This… this _couldn't_ happen. He was their friend, and as much as he'd felt lonely and unsatisfied for months on end since his last failed search for romance, watching this was wrong. It was a private moment…

_Then why are they all-but shouting each other's names?_

They deserved to have peace.

_But if they truly wanted to be alone they'd have closed the door…_

Henrik tensed and walked the other way, hot, flustered, guilty as though he'd been caught by his parents looking at pornography. He was hard despite himself, and as much as he wanted to forget that he'd ever witnessed that, some part of him knew that his wanton thoughts were only beginning.

Hiding his face in the crook of one elbow, Henrik muffled his desperate moans and pleas, locked away in his office where he hoped nobody would hear him. He had his other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping himself vigorously, restraining himself just barely when the noises started to grow too loud. _Oh_ … this was bad. This was _good_. This was the best and the worst he'd felt in months, and… it had to stop. No more of this.

_No more…_

Henrik told himself he'd ignore what happened- that he'd pretend as though he'd never seen it, never speaking of it, keep this secret until his dying day. God, wasn't it pathetic? Jackie and Anti were his _friends_ , surely they'd hate him if they knew…

His heart pounded loudly when he crossed them later in the hall, both obviously unkempt, smelling of sex and lust and debauchery. Or was that his mind playing a trick on him? They looked like they'd just showered, but… _oh_. Nein, that was not _fair_ … He pictured Anti pressed hard against the shower wall, water cascading down his spine, his cheeks flushed from the heat as his partner touched and teased him from behind. The smug look in Jackie's eyes, the moist heat of his tongue, the humid air rising, observing their every move. Henrik let out a half-audible groan but before they could question him he'd left the scene, ashamed, embarrassed…

_How long will this go on?_

Would it alleviate his guilt if he told them what he'd seen? Would they hate him if they knew what he'd done? Would it be flattering? God, no… surely not. Henrik didn't know. He retired early that night, not lingering to see how Jackie and Anti would interact during dinnertime. He didn't know if he could bear seeing their sultry glances across the dining table- or perhaps, it was all just in his head?

Henrik thought he was alone… he'd drawn his blinds closed, shed his clothes, climbed into bed as always and drifted off into a seemingly normal sleep. It was too much to hope for, wasn't it? Especially after what he'd seen had been haunting him all day… what had fooled him into thinking it would cease in his dreams?

" _O-oh_ …" Henrik moaned softly as someone started to palm him through his covers, his mind spinning the most lustful scene… Anti, then Jackie, then back to Anti- his head couldn't quite decide. But it didn't matter, because then the glitch's lips were wrapped loosely around his cock, and it was like the heavens themselves had parted… _Scheisse_ … Henrik threaded his weary fingers through Anti's locks and went along with it, so desperate to be touched, hardly even worried about the consequences in his dreamy haze. Oh, that felt so good… it almost felt… _real_ …

Chase hummed gently around Henrik's cock, enjoying the way the doctor tugged and played with his hair in his sleep. He hadn't known it would be this _easy_ \- he'd thought Henrik would be hard to persuade given his no-bullshit attitude and his crazy working hours, but Chase could never have pieced together that Henrik would be so easily swayed at just the _thought_ of watching his close friends have sex. Sick bastard… Chase was starting to like this side of him. Who knew that seducing the doctor could be so much fun…?

"Anti…" Henrik called out, cheeks hot and heavy with bliss, " _ah_ , bitte…"

 _Anti_?

Chase chuckled as he pulled off, sliding forward to straddle Henrik's hips, grinding back against him as the doctor huffed and panted at the promise of pleasure. Anti… perhaps it wasn't only Chase who saw the appeal of bending that glitch to his will. Between Jackie and now Henrik, maybe he'd have to publicly claim the little fiend for himself. Anti was _his_ … Chase might enjoy lending him out on occasion, and Anti _might_ have engaged with Jackie earlier without permission, but if he needed to he was more than happy to force his pet back into docile submission. Anti liked it better that way, after all…

Would Henrik think it was Anti creeping forward, lowering himself onto the doctor's straining cock, riding him while he slept? Chase couldn't wait to find out… 

The next morning, Henrik woke up alone as always. His room was musty and warm, his clothes still sitting in a messy pile on the floor, his door still locked from the inside. It must have been a dream… did he really dare hope for more? Oh, but Anti had felt so _lovely_ in his thoughts, so warm and tight around him, riding him as if his life depended on it.

_Get your head out of the gutter! He's taken…_

Taken… then why was he standing in the kitchen as Henrik walked down the stairs, lip-locked with none other than Chase?

And… _oh_ , were they going at it. Anti's movements seemed messy, mindlessly eager, mouthing at Chase's lips with a dazed look in his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying himself- and _Chase_ … Henrik hadn't ever imagined what Chase might look like when he was with a partner, but observing him now… the way he bit smugly at Anti's lip, his grip on the glitch's waist. It was enough to make Henrik crave someone's kiss, enough to make his chest lurch as he thought of someone touching him like this.

_Again? Wirklich?_

Henrik wanted to tell himself it was nothing, but then Anti let out a moan that tore his defenses to shreds, the tightness in his trousers returning with a vengeance. He didn't want to listen to this anymore- he knew it could only go downhill from here.

Henrik went without breakfast that day, rushing off to work with a red face so obvious that Edward almost sent him home sick upon seeing him. He must have thought Henrik had a fever, but it was only the feverish desperation, the endless lust piling up inside… Henrik _refused_ to take care of it while he was working, however. That would simply be unhygienic… but _dammt_ , these thoughts were out of control. He'd never experienced anything quite like this before, and it was more than a little unnerving. He could almost _feel_ teasing hands on his coat, tugging at it, inching beneath the waist of his trousers… 

_Nein!_

Was Henrik going mad? Mayhaps… He couldn't think of any other explanation. After a long day (and many concerned interventions from his coworkers) Henrik went home, embarrassed, just wanting to curl up in bed and-

_"Ah, shit!"_

He froze, standing like a deer caught in headlights, the front door closed on his ankle as he walked inside. Was that…?

"I thought ye said ye could handle this, tough guy."

"Yeah, but it's so _big_ , how the fuck'm I meant to hold it? Shit… shouldn'ta gotten a glass coffee table, gave me a fuckin' heart attack-"

"It's not _that_ hard, y'know?"

"If ye don't want this up your ass in the next ten seconds Anti-"

"What if I'm into that?"

Henrik breathed through his nose, trying to convince himself that this wasn't what it sounded like. Anti and Jackie weren't doing it in the living room, _surely_ they knew how to find their own rooms, and he wouldn't be walking in on any-

"I _know_ you'd be into it."

"Then try me!"

Henrik rounded the corner, letting out a long breath at the innocent-enough sight he'd come across. Oh, thank God…

"I'm not stickin' a remote control inside ye," Jackie scoffed, snatching what appeared to be a new TV remote out of Anti's hands. "Henrik, tell him that's a bad idea."

"I…" Henrik swallowed, backing slowly away. Something about the room just seemed… off? Or maybe it was just him?

_I need to get out of here._

"I want no part in this," Henrik decided, leaving the room with burning cheeks, breaths falling hurriedly from his lips.

Jackie gazed after him worriedly, turning to face Anti with a frown. "Hey, he didn't look right. You think he's sick?"

"Maybe," Anti shrugged, not seeming to care all that much. "Can we go back to talkin' about you shoving things up my-?"

" _Anti_ ," Jackie sighed, though his cheeks pinked all the same. "I hope you're not serious, we've got toys for that- and _no_ , not before dinner."

"After dinner?" Anti asked, eyes gleaming. "You'll be the dessert!"

"I-"

" _C'mon_ , Jackie, _please_?" Anti pleaded.

Well…" Jackie sighed, "I can't say no to that, can I? _But_ \- not until later."

Henrik didn't come down for dinner- it wasn't as though he usually graced them with his presence, but given how frazzled he'd seemed, Jackie had been worried for him. If Henrik was sick, he wasn't likely to admit it, and Jackie had always hated his stubborn neglectful attitude when it came to taking care of himself. Fucker barely remembered to eat on most nights… 

Marvin didn't think there was much cause for worry, and Chase sided with him- and that was a surprise. Usually Chase seemed a lot more empathetic… but tonight he only shrugged, saying that Henrik probably just had a rough day at work. Not like he was gonna talk about it anyway.

Which made sense, but Jackie didn't feel right leaving it at that. He'd had his own problems sleeping this past few weeks, so maybe he was biased, but… he was worried.

The others had been content to leave Henrik's dinner in the fridge, but that didn't sit right with Jackie. Henrik couldn't just refuse to eat like this… what if he _was_ sick? Jackie huffed to himself, leaning on the table as he debated whether or not he should do something about it. Everyone else had gone off to bed, leaving him alone with Anti. Everyone else was prepared to brush it off and leave it alone...

"Still up for dessert?" Anti hummed, hands settling on Jackie's hips, lips brushing against his neck teasingly from behind. "Promise I'll be good…"

Jackie sighed, running a hand through his hair and moving away from the glitch. He just couldn't get his mind off of Henrik… he just wanted him to be okay.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood… Henrik really seemed off today. I'm worried about him…"

"What, this again?" Anti huffed, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, you know he's capable of looking after himself. He's a big boy."

"He's a stubborn prick," Jackie corrected, though this time when Anti wrapped his arms around him, he didn't bat them away. Who was he to ruin the glitch's mood? It wasn't as though he was against the idea, he just… had other things on his mind. That wasn't fair, was it? Maybe Anti was right… Henrik certainly wouldn't appreciate Jackie being so worried about him.

"What makes you think he'd tell you what was up?" Anti challenged. "He barely even talks to us anymore… even if somethin' _is_ the matter, he's not gonna admit it. You're wasting your time…"

Jackie knew he was right. He also knew that Anti was doing a brilliant job of working him up, grinding softly against his cheeks, playing with his hair… it was moments like these that made him question whether they were really more than friends after all.

"... Okay," Jackie conceded, turning around and pecking Anti on the cheek. "Hey… you wanna take this up for him? I'll get some things ready for us in my room."

Anti smirked, cheeks pinking slightly at the little kiss. He liked it more than he'd readily admit. He nodded in Jackie's direction, scooping up Henrik's plate and making his way upstairs. It was a small task to get out of the way- well worth it for his reward. Anything for a good piece of ass… _especially_ if that ass would piss off his 'Master' even more.

"Alright, prick…" Anti muttered to himself, knocking on the doctor's office door. "Better be thankful for this… huh."

Henrik didn't usually leave his door unlocked. But it swayed open upon Anti's touch, and before him was a strange sight. Henrik was… sleeping. Peacefully?

_Not for long._

Although… Anti should be on his best behaviour. Otherwise Jackie would be mad, and he wouldn't get laid, and that tingly feeling would vanish from his chest, leaving him numb and weak and… _ugh_ , but damn, Anti had missed being a condescending little shit. What Jackie didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Oh, _well_ …" Anti cackled softly to himself, setting the plate of food down on Henrik's desk. He batted those pesky dilemmas away, focusing instead on jeering at the old man. "What do we have here? Poor, tired, overworked doctor… someone hasn't been getting their beauty sleep! Awh, and _look_ \- you're so pent up…"

It wasn't hard to notice how Henrik was straining through his slacks- and from the size of that bulge, Anti figured there was much more below the belt than he might have assumed. Not that he'd thought about it before- but _clearly_ that was his mistake. Damn… he couldn't refrain from reaching out, touching it, eyes tracked on Henrik's face in case he was startled awake. Yet he barely let out a huff. Anti had no idea the rest of his housemates were such heavy sleepers…

"Hmm, ye won't mind if I help out a bit, will ye Doc? Probably _aching_ for someone else's touch, aren't ye?"

Of course, Henrik didn't respond- but that hadn't stopped Anti in a long while. He smirked as if hearing affirmation, unbuckling Henrik's trousers and brushing his fingers over the strained fabric of his underwear. Thick, and long, and heavy… Anti practically felt his body tingle with delight. He'd really been hiding this from them? The sly old dog… Anti could put a stop to that. By the time he was done, Henrik would be _begging_ for him…

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, _pet_?"

"Oh, here we go," Anti scoffed under his breath, rolling his eyes. He got such a _rush_ when he disobeyed his Master. "Come to ruin the fun?"

"It isn't _your_ fun to be had," Chase muttered darkly, glaring at the insolent little glitch. "I didn't say you could leave the table, Anti. I'm _very_ disappointed in you…"

"Oh, save that shit," Anti spat, "Ye don't talk to me for months, ye cheat on me with fuckin' _Jackie_ , ye drag me in like we're gonna fuck in the kitchen before ye toss me away, _then_ ye try to take away my chance of gettin' laid with this thing? Ye don't _own_ me, Chase-"

"It's _Master_ to you!" Chase snarled, his appearance twitching, morphing. His claws flickered into existence for a moment before he tucked them away, eyes flashing red. How dare he? How _dare_ he stand up to Chase as though his own pathetic desires mattered to his superior? 

"You're _nobody_ to me…" Anti countered, hardly even shaken by Chase's display. "Why don't ye fuck off and find someone else to mess with, seeing as ye don't _care_ about me after all…"

"Oh, I _do_ care about you. I just don't care about your pathetic little hurt feelings."

" _How_ does that-?"

"Shut it," Chase commanded, smirking when Anti obeyed him despite all those words of resentment. His hold on the glitch might have weakened, but Chase was confident that no matter how rebellious his pet tried to be, he'd always come crawling back for more. Oh, and look- he seemed to be fighting it. His eyes betrayed the guilt he felt, and Chase took pleasure in the way he faltered, the defeated look that overcame his features.

Anti was confused- his chest ached, and his head pounded, and he was so _tired_ … his Master was here, and so was the doctor. Passed out at his desk, his cock in Anti's hands… Anti wanted to help. Did his Master put him here to please Henrik as he'd pleased Jackie?

Anti stroked Henrik cautiously, cringing and flinching when his Master hissed in displeasure, sobbing aloud as the pounding of his head only grew stronger. He didn't understand, he was such an _idiot_ … he only wanted to be good…

"'M sorry Master I'm s-sorry, I wanna be good, I w-want you to like me…"

"I'd forgotten just how whiny you were," Chase huffed, mildly regretting letting Anti slip back into his needy state. "Let him go- he can't know you were here. It'll ruin everything…"

"Everything?" Anti asked, confused, eyes half-lidded.

"Don't ask _questions_ , pet…" Chase warned, trailing a sharp claw across Anti's neck. "You lost the right to question me when you snuck off behind my back…"

"'M sorry, I-I'll be _better_ , Master, I-"

"Quiet down, you pathetic little fool…" Chase groaned, tugging Anti out from under the desk and shoving Henrik's cock back into his underwear. Such a shame to waste it, but there'd be enough time to ride him later. For now, he wanted to see just how far he could push the doctor before he broke. Wouldn't that be fun…?

"If you _really_ want to be a good pet," Chase started, "you're going to do everything I tell you to. You and I are going to _ruin_ this man… what do you say to that?"

"Yes," Anti breathed, eagerly glancing at Henrik's slumbering form. "Wanna help you, Master… wanna be your good boy…"

"Well there's a start," Chase hummed in amusement, pecking Anti lightly on the lips as a little reward. The gesture made Anti melt in his arms again, eyes dazed and vacant, just how Chase liked him. "Come then, pet… I'll tell you what to do."

It didn't take long for Jackie to realise that Anti wouldn't be back. It wasn't the first time the glitch had ghosted him, forgetting about their plans, forgetting they'd even made them… and Jackie couldn't bring himself to be mad. Anti wasn't lying about forgetting either- and after the first few times, Jackie couldn't bring himself to call Anti out on it anymore. The glitch just seemed so sad… He was struggling with something. Jackie doubted he'd tell him the truth even if he asked, but it was obvious. All he could really do was be there for him, in whatever way he needed… he cared for the glitch. He cared a _lot_.

Maybe he cared too much… 

He sighed as he shoved his toys off the bed, not really in the mood for that anymore. He curled up under his covers, drifting off to sleep… before he could lose himself completely in his dreams, he felt someone slide into bed with him, and wrap his arms around their shivering body. Jackie took a deep breath, taking in the newcomer's scent… Anti. He'd remembered… that was a first.

"M'sorry…" Anti sniffed, body shaking all over as thought he was traumatised. "Didn' know where else to go… need y-you…"

"'M here…" Jackie soothed tiredly, cuddling Anti close. He didn't need to know the details. He just needed to know Anti was going to be okay…

"Hold me…?"

"Mmh…" Jackie agreed lazily, tightening his hold and drawing the covers further over them. "Won't let go… I promise."

"... Thank you…"

***

Henrik gasped when he was shocked awake, unsure of what had happened. There was a plate of lukewarm food in front of him, and his trousers were unzipped, and _fuck_ , he was hard… He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he glanced quickly around. None of the lights were on. He was alone in his office, and just as well. Had he been so indecent all afternoon?

Verdammt… he really needed to find an outlet for all of this tension. He couldn't afford to keep letting little things like this get to him. Was he losing his mind? He didn't know what was real and what was fantasy, whether he wanted his housemates or not, whether he'd really seen Anti and Chase making out in the kitchen earlier, or if it was all just a cruel trick on his restless mind… Ach, this was all too hard. 

Over the next few days, his burden didn't get any easier to bear. It was as though the wanton scenes were manifesting before his eyes- he was catching those pesky lovers nearly everywhere he looked. Groping, teasing, suckling and biting and gasping with need- the sounds filled Henrik's ears, distracting him from his work. Edward was concerned for him- but Henrik refused to stay home! At home he was tortured by their presence, their looks, their voices carrying through the halls. Every turn was a dangerous path he couldn't seem to avoid.

How many days had it been? He couldn't make sense of it… he hardly knew what was reality and what was a hallucination- he could have _sworn_ he'd seen Chase winking at him from the waiting room, but when he checked, his housemate was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't crazy- he couldn't be, could he? He was rational, careful, logical… he was going _mad_. Edward sent him home, telling him to get some rest- but that wasn't likely. Henrik gritted his teeth and complied, only because Edward was his friend, and… and maybe he was coming down with something. That would explain it, wouldn't it? His flushed cheeks, his chills, his addled mind… maybe it was for the best.

That's what he would tell himself when he walked through the door much too early, arms laden with his work bags. The kitchen was empty, the living room quiet- he could hear distant music emanating from Robbie's room. He didn't trust it- he didn't believe it. It was too calm… Henrik felt his chest tighten with anxiety as he turned into the hall, peering into the bathroom's open door- there was nobody there. Was it truly this simple? Had the hallucinations and visions that had chased him so relentlessly finally left him alone?

Henrik sighed, moving to open his office door, only to find… was it locked? What? He _never_ locked himself out! Was his mind really so scattered that he'd do this without thinking? God… maybe he really _did_ need a break. 

Grumbling to himself, pent up, needy, heated from more than just his frustration, he fetched his keys from his bag and unlocked the door. With a heavy sigh he walked in, turning the lights on, and…

… Oh.

 _Oh_.

"What. Are you two doing. In my office?"

Henrik's words were tense and full of malice, but he was certain that was only to disguise how startled he was by the scene in front of him. It was indecent- it didn't belong here. He shouldn't be thinking about this at all, but how could he avoid it when two of his housemates were tangled up in each other, bent right over Henrik's desk?

This was too far. This couldn't be a hallucination, could it? He could smell the sex, the sweat, the lust… he could see Chase's eyes in clear detail as he smirked in Henrik's direction, pressing Anti down further into the doctor's desk. His paperwork was there- _scheisse_ , his paperwork was soiled… He didn't know whether to be angry, jealous, horny or just plain _fed up_. He let out a frustrated groan, launching his bag at the scene. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real, he would not _allow_ this any longer. The bag hit Anti in the side, and he chuckled, voice strained and lower than usual.

"Nice throw…" Anti cackled, letting out a moan when Chase bucked his hips inside. Finally, the doctor had returned. Chase… damn, Chase was such a _bitch_. Anti hadn't known just how fucking long he'd been expected to lie here all pretty, waiting for Henrik to turn up, just so Chase could see the look on his stupid face when he realised their little scene was reality. Anti couldn't lie, that look _was_ almost priceless- but after what felt like hours of waiting here, warming his 'Master's cock, he was desperate for friction of any kind. He rocked his hips back teasingly, feeling Chase pin him further down, crushing his lungs. Well, wasn't he in a mood today...

"What…" Henrik began, eyes wide. Several emotions passed through him before he covered his face with his hands, letting out a confused, irritated whine. " _What_ …?"

"Don't you want to join us?" Chase asked, a hint of humour in his tone.

"This is _not_ appropriate!" Henrik grunted in outrage, fingers beginning to tremble. "Get out, _now_ …"

"What's the rush?" Chase asked, forcing Anti's head down when he tried to interject. How embarrassing it would be if his darling pet spoke out of turn… he was trying to make an _impression_ here. "Don't you want to watch? See how I can make him _tremble_ at the slightest touch…?"

Chase bucked harshly forward again, Anti letting out a keening whine, nails scratching at Henrik's desk.

Henrik bit his lip, trying to look away- but the scene was so captivating, he simply couldn't bring himself to stare at anything else. He felt hard already, straining through his slacks, something compelling him to stay… What _was_ this madness?

"How did you get a key?" Henrik asked, trying his best to dissociate from the scene before him. "And… _why_?"

"Oh, Henrik, you never _actually_ locked up last night," Chase tittered. "Your head's all foggy with lust, isn't it? Been a while since you last got laid."

" _Shut up._ " Henrik scowled, though he knew it was true. "It is none of your business, and it is _certainly_ not appropriate to be doing this in my workplace. I will ask one final time that you _get out_."

Chase's lips twitched, and he tilted his neck, movements not slowing. "Make me."

Henrik shouldn't have walked over there. He should _not_ have put himself within grabbing distance of those two fiends. But now he was pulled flush against the desk, unable to move away, Anti's face buried in his crotch, Chase's strong hands holding him in place. He wasn't struggling- why wasn't he struggling?! This was wrong… _Ach_ , but it felt so good…

"This is i-inappropriate," Henrik gasped, a surge of arousal flooding through him, just wanting to tug on Anti's hair, to unbuckle his trousers and let the glitch put his mouth to good use- but _nein_. He would not allow himself to crumble… he… he was _strong_. He could stop this.

He could… but he hadn't.

Why was his head suddenly so fuzzy?

"Just let us take good care of you, Doc…" Chase muttered, leaning over and biting teasingly at Henrik's neck. The doctor's collar was coming undone, his shirt creasing up, his belt loosening as if by magic. Henrik let out an unwittingly loud whine, hips bucking instinctively as Anti fondled him through his pants- _scheisse…_ Henrik wasn't so sure he wanted this to end. His chest felt heavy, his mind docile and stupid, his eyes vaguely focused… He stumbled, catching himself on his desk- why was he suddenly weak at the knees?

"I…" Henrik started, closing his eyes. It was clear to him that this was happening, whether he wanted it or not. And… part of him _definitely_ wanted it… Maybe this was just what he needed. Maybe this would put an end to his madness…

At the very least it would put an end to the ever-growing tightness in his trousers.

Henrik grunted, shoving Chase away from him, though he stopped swatting at Anti's hands, something sinking inside of him as he made his final choice. Nothing was going to be the same after this… but then, Henrik feared they'd already gone too far to forget it. He bucked against Anti's face, the glitch cackling between moans and gasps.

"That's more like it," Anti grinned, mouthing and biting teasingly at Henrik's groin. "Show me whatcha got, Doc…"

"Do not speak to me." Henrik growled, huffing when Anti's fingers wrapped around him through his underwear. "And _you_ ," Henrik uttered, glaring at Chase. "Do not _touch_ me."

Chase grinned despite the lecture, backing off and returning his hands to Anti's sides. Was it just Henrik, or were those nails sharper than he remembered…?

"You're the boss," Chase conceded, though his cordial tone still had an edge of _something_ Henrik couldn't quite place. It made him feel like he wasn't truly the one in control… but there was no time to think about that now. Anti had freed him from his restraints, and now his tongue was teasing at Henrik's cock, hands wrapped around the shaft.

Henrik gritted his teeth, ashamed of the pleasure washing over him- Anti's mouth was one thing, but the way Chase continued to fuck him over the desk, relentlessly using him like a cheap toy, _that_ was a sight Henrik loved to see… Ach, this obsession was unhealthy- but it was like they were begging to be seen, to be admired from every angle. Anti gagged when he tried to swallow Henrik in one go, and the doctor hummed in amusement, unable to prevent the noise from leaving his lips. Scheisse, surely he was not _enjoying_ this…? 

"He's good, isn't he?" Chase muttered somewhat proudly, raking his claws through Anti's hair. "Such an obedient little _slut_ …"

Henrik no longer cared about the rules he'd put forward- it didn't even cross his mind that Chase had spoken out of turn, or that now those clawed hands were roaming his midsection, pinching, teasing... Anti's lips felt so _nice_ around his cock, as Henrik fucked his mouth, and they shared him over the desk. It was just like he'd dreamed it… fuck, he wouldn't last long like this. 

With a muffled whimper Henrik came, half-aware of Chase's mouth on his neck, the mess dribbling from Anti's parted lips- his papers were getting ruined, but fuck it, he could print more. Nothing else seemed important at this moment. Nothing at all…

Chase grinned when Henrik reached his peak, forked tongue flicking out against his jugular, tasting the exhilaration in the air. The doctor wasn't done, not by a long shot… and with a little incubus magic, Chase felt certain he could squeeze every last drop of energy out of his darling little pets.

"Didn't that feel nice, Hen…?" Chase murmured, flicking his claws across the man's chest. "It doesn't have to be over so soon~"

Henrik grunted, unsure of what he should do. He didn't want to fight it… he wanted more. Was that right? It was cheap, nasty, unfulfilling… but it was better than the thought of spending yet another night alone. His head was conflicted, so he listened to his racing heart, the endorphins rushing through his body… He let Anti crawl up to him, laying back on his desk this time, jerking himself sloppily as if to entice the voyeuristic doctor. Anti's thighs were covered in red streaks, his hole slick and loose and inviting… Anti wiggled his hips with a devious smirk.

"C'mon, Doc, fun's not over yet…"

Henrik growled, grabbing Anti's hips and holding him in place. " _Cease_ that infernal squirming," he commanded, already half-hard again just at the sight. Chase occupied himself, brushing his slick cock against Anti's lips, letting the glitch swallow him down eagerly as Henrik watched on, captivated. Another surge of uncontrollable lust- _fuck_ , it was getting harder and harder to resist… There were no hands free to touch him, but he _felt_ something, wrapping around his cock and kneading at his cheeks…

"Mh…" Henrik moaned despite himself, hanging his head in defeat. "Fine."

"What was that?" Chase asked him, something devilish in those blue-grey eyes.

" _Fine_." Henrik growled, lining himself up dazedly, the pressure growing so enticingly… "Fine, I will… I will stay. But you will not breathe a _word_ of this…"

Anti made a noise of satisfaction, rocking his hips against Henrik's, and Chase's eyes flashed excitedly.

"Not a word," Chase agreed, grinning as if he'd won a long-fought battle. "C'mon then, Hen… don't wanna leave our little slut waiting…"


End file.
